Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-2149672-20160313202944
Name: Gianor *Gender: Male *Height: 6'6 *Weight: 175 lbs. *Age: 22 *Species: Human Backstory (also a mini location application): Gianor was born on the continent of Shusal, which was inhabited by three kingdoms; Sotus, Vrudel, and Thelia. He lived a happy early life with his family in his home kingdom of Sotus, he enjoyed to go fishing and hunting with his brother, and developed a love interest with a village girl. Six years prior to now, the legendary island Tira arose from the bay that borders Thelia. This island was rumored to have ancient artifacts that were blessed by the deities of both Thelia and Vrudel, Thelia's being the deity of peace, and Vrudel's the one of power. Shortly before these events had transpired, Vrudel lost a large portion of their southern territory to Thelia, meaning they no longer bordered the bay of Tira. Knowing that Thelia would make posessing the newly resurfaced Tira their number one priority, Vrudel foolishly declared all-out war on Thelia for posession of Tira. The king of Vrudel soon saw his ruffian troops sent to siege Thelia outmatched by their prophet-queen's massive army of mystics, and their ensuing counter attack would wipe Vrudel off of the map. In a last ditch effort, the king of Vrudel decided to invade the practically defenseless land of Sotus for their resource caches, manpower, and strategic positioning. Gianor was in the most-northeastern corner of Sotus at the time so he was able to hid and prepare for the impeding invasion, but their forces were far outnumbered and outmatched, and were forced to retreat into hiding. After two years of dodging the Vrudel army, he was finally captured and drafted into their military against his will. He trained nonstop to escape and rally whatever Sotusians were left to overthrow Vrudel's mad king, but his plans were discovered, and he was forced to watch as his lover was executed by a firing squad countless archers. After this tragic event, he became hardened and bitter; his old life was dead, he didn't care about Sotus or it's people any longer, he felt fighting for Vrudel was his only purpose as it seemed, and that's all he did. After his conformation, he quickly rose from being a draft to a general, then a commander, until he was one of Vrudel's finest and most trusted soldiers after he regained the southern land lost to Thelia. For the next four years, Vrudel and Thelia would remain in constant deadlock. with neither side refusing to give up the possibility of Tira's treasures. After the fracture began, the queen of Thelia held a parley with the king of Vrudel, informing him of the cataclysmic event. Thelia promptly erected a barrier on it's borders against Null Space, but Vrudel disregarded the warning and continued with its war efforts. Parties have been sent across the null space on Vrudel's western border to search for more lands capable of use, but none have returned. The continent of Shusal has not come in contact with any other fractures, and currently has no relations with The Order of Unity. Personality: Gianor is a man of very few words. After his life was thrown into hell he barely sees a reason to talk, as he prefers his actions to do the speaking. He knows of the existance of divine beings, but refuses to believe in them as he sees no reason to do so. He is a master of combat and survival, but does not flaunt his professionalism in front of others. He describes his early years as "a fairy tale with a bad ending", and feels he never deserved a happy life, as he was handed an unhappy one, which he embraces as his destiny. He tries to avoid contact with anyone that considers him a friend or a lover, as he believes relationships only cause more sorrow than happiness. Waiting until basic system structure is completed before skill creation.